Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 3
(FLASHBACK- Six months ago) Alex stood at a pedestal as Winter spoke to him. "Alex, I've seen your potential as a great leader, but you still have a lot to learn." "Like what?" Alex asked, Winter passing him a map and saying "the circled places on that map are places you need to go. To develop your skills. I'm sending you on a training period for three months." "Huh, well uh, thanks, Winter." Alex walked out as Mumble said "so, what did he say?" "I'm going around Antarctica. I'm leaving tomorrow." "Oh, uh, have you told Meg yet?" "She'll be there to see me off, I'm sure." Alex said, not knowing that his sister was listening to what he was saying. (FLASHFORWARD- Magellanic colony, present day) The sun rose on a small Magellanic village. The villagers cowered in fear as Incafran Soldiers drove in a large ice vehicle. After filling the vehicle with stolen goods and valuables from the villagers, Dagmar, recently appointed commander of Incafra, pushed forward a young female Magellanic, as the other soldiers held back her young chick. The Magellanic wore a necklace with a gold medallion on the end. Dagmar laughed as he pushed her to the ground, saying "we appreciate your donations for the continued protection of your people." He bit into a fish as he said "after all. The Antarctic can be a very dangerous place." before taking the necklace from her neck. "Mama!" the chick said as he fought from the guards and ran to his mother. "Let's go boys!" Dagmar said as he climbed into the vehicle and he and his soldiers drove away laughing. As they drove violently through a dark glacier, with a clean path being cleared through a field of snow and sharp icicles. As Dagmar admired the necklace, the vehicle suddenly screeched to a halt. Dagmar hit the driver over the head, saying "watch where you're going!" "I'm sorry. There's an iceberg over the road." the driver said as he pointed to a massive, log-sized icicle, that fell over the road and blocked their path. "Well, if you're not too busy... REMOVE IT!" Dagmar ordered. One of the soldiers grabbed a rope from the vehicle and walked over to the icicle. He threw one end of the rope over the icicle, before something grabbed him and pulled him over the icicle. "Good Guin." the driver said. Another soldier stepped out with his makeshift cannon ready, before the rope the first soldier used flew down from above him and snatched him up. "Show yourself." Dagmar ordered to the distance, not being able to see their attacker. "Oh no. It's the Snow Spirit." the driver said. "They say he hunts those who pray upon the weak. He's coming." The driver stepped out in fear, before the second soldier's gun fell from the top, covered in blood. The driver screamed and said to Dagmar "you're on your own man!" As the driver ran away, Dagmar pulled out a knife "you think I'm afraid. Come out and fight!" Dagmar said as he looked around, not noticing the pair of eyes in the icicles behind him. Dagmar was thrown down a steep hill, before picking up his knife and saying "I am not afraid of a myth! I'm not afraid of a spirit!", before a creature jumped down, his figure enclosed in shadow. Dagmar looked in shock as the figure pulled out his own knife, Dagmar saying "you!" Dagmar charged and his attacked charged as well. A scream was heard from outside the glacier. Back at the Magellanic village, the villagers were shocked to see Dagmar's vehicle returning, but on closer inspection, they discovered it was empty, with all their stolen valuables returned. The townsfolk cheered, as the mother said "it is a miracle." The young Magellanic chick walked over to the outskirts of the village, seeing his mother's necklace lying on the ground. He looked up to a high iceberg, seeing a white furred figure looking at him from a distance. "The Snow Spirit." A few days later, the Magellanic led someone to the glacier. "That is where I saw him, Miss Carina." Carina looked and said "thank you, Gristle. Go back to yar mummy now, okay?" as she began to venture into the glacier. She looked through the icicles, saying "hello? Is anyone in here?" She called again. "Hello! Aahh!" she said as she fell into a deep chasm. Suddenly, her fall was broken when something caught her. A familiar voice said "it's a long way from Emperor Land to just drop in." as she opened her eyes to see a smiling Arctic Fox. Carina smiled as she said "It's good to see you too, Alex." As night fell, Alex started a campfire and said "so, you came all the way down here to find me?" "Not exactly. I'm here on business. I have a client who's obsessed with collecting some century old sculptures. Then I heard some familiar legends and I thought I'd take a peek." "I'd suggest you be careful. Rough neighborhood." "Well, our rough neighbourhood hasn't been the same without you." Alex thought about Carina's words as she said "things aren't looking good back at Emperor Land." "Oh, how bad could it be? Katniss probably has everything under control." (FLASHBACK-Emperor Land, Katniss' room) Katniss held several earphones on her head as she answered each one, saying "sir. Please, calm down okay? Now, did you turn the piano on? With the on switch? Yes, that would help. No, I'm not playing hard to get! This is not that kind of phoneline! Okay, I have a boyfriend, and if you don't stop calling me I'll send him over there to kick your a- (FLASHFORWARD-Present day) "Why would Katniss wanna take a job like that? Piano-repair lady? Come on." Alex said as he stoked the fire. "Well, at least she has something to do." "But if she's doin' that, who's been keeping an eye on Petey?" "Petey's gotten into the uh-entertainment business." (FLASHBACK-Emperor Land, Petey's party truck) Petey placed his red mask over his head and stood on a pedestal. He said "you may be wondering why I brought you here. At some point, we must all join forces and become a team. Now, how many of you have taken a penguin life?" His audience, a group of costumed hatchlings, murmured in confusion, before Petey said "what in the Abyssinia? These cheap fish-sticks suck! Hey you!" He pointed to one of the hatchlings, who wore sunglasses as a makeshift visor over his eyes. "Uh, the hell's your name? Ray-Ban! Come here! Alright, Stevie Wonder, what's your superpower?" "I shoot lasers out of my eyes." the hatchling answered. Petey said "that's the stupidest fishing superpower I've ever heard. You're not on the team. I'm kidding, you're on the team. Get back over there and sit down." (FLASHFORWARD-Present day) Alex said "well, at least he's occupied. So, what's Meg been doing?" "Nobody really knows. She just sleeps all day." "Well, what's she doing all night?" (FLASHBACK-Emperor Land-Adelie Land outskirts) An armored figure drove up on a black motorcycle to a bridge on the outskirts of Emperor Land. The figure was covered in black metal armor with silver chainmail and leather to protect the joint areas, while wearing a black motorcycle helmet with a dark visor. Meg took off her helmet and listened to a radio in her ear, which said "all units, we have reports of a robbery in Adelie Land." Meg put on her helmets and drove over, turning on a radio to listen to music. In Adelie Land, thieves ran out of a dark alleyway, the leader saying "well, that was almost too easy!" Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle came into their hearing range, as the guitar solo on a radio began playing. Meg drove forwards in her armor, the helmet concealing her face as she said "evening fellas!", one of the thieves responding with "oh son of a fish! RUN!" As the music began to play, Meg said "oh, I love when they play hard to get!" as she pulled out two chains to fight. Skidilly beat bop we rock Steady over kicks and snares So what you scared for, unprepared for? Tunnel rat schematics far from your average rapper's new era We rockin' sewer caps Breathe in bricks Exhale train rail city life at its finest with That nonsense behind us This is how we do it I'm just a hooligan get drunk while in a j spittin raw sewage Splinter cell movements. turnstyle jumper Punks step up to get beat down bumper Alias and bright colors So bright leave you cryin' like late night mothers Hover board kick flips Landin' a little to the left As you can bet every result was a split lip Skip school make shortcuts Act foolish like kids with the windows on the short bus Welcome to shellshock Ringin' in your ears like the bells that el rock It doesn't matter whether or not your cell locks If you can find silence in the coldest cell block This is shellshock The guards of the Adelie city saw the thieves chained to a glacier, one of them saying "it's the Dark Stranger. She's doin' that job for us again." (FLASHFORWARD-Present day) "It's funny. Meg's never really been a heavy sleeper." Alex laughed as he continued to stoke the fire. "We miss you, Alex. Your training period ended three months ago, and Mumble says you don't write anymore." "Well, Winter's the one who sent me down here to become a better leader. I've pretty much learned nothing here, and I won't go back a failure! Besides, these people need me more than everyone back home does." Carina sighed and said "you're wrong Alex. We need you more than you know.", looking up to see no one there. "Alex?" she called to silence, but Alex had disappeared from sight. Carina sighed and continued in her search. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions